Weaponless
by Sarcasministic
Summary: They'd had countless conversations. He hadn't listened.


There had been countless conversations, all of them ending with the same word.

Gogo had been the most bewildered when Baymax was recreated, because he was exactly the same and _Hiro_ was exactly the same. Baymax had extreme armor and Hiro did not. Baymax had weapons and Hiro did not. So, this raised the question of _why_. And along with that, the command of _get some weapons, Hiro_ , was kindly ignored through countless upon countless missions and redesigns.

"Hiro, what about a little laser pistol? To put on your hip or… something?" Honey walked up, out of the blue, scaring him half out of his wits.

"I don't need it, I have Baymax. So no."

Aunt Cass's goddaughter went by the name of Genesis and had a cat named Osiris. She was quite the strange girl and was so out of place her own family abandoned her. So, Cass went to Hiro and told him about where Genesis was in the world.

"You're telling me she knows every language, every type of etiquette, and…."

"Yes."

"She's seven."

"You were fourteen when _you_ went to college."

"She'll be a professor _for_ college by the time she's fourteen."

"Oh, we don't know that."

"I do."

"Oh, well," Aunt Cass left the room. "She'll be living here for the rest of her life."

Genesis moved in the next week with all but one bag and was told to take Tadashi's side of the room. She nodded, a bit unsure as she looked at the dusty bedsheets and lonely pictures and posters. She mumbled in Arabic under her breath, pissing the boy off on the other side of the room, and plopped her bag down on the blue comforter.

It was two weeks later when Genesis grew tired of the posters and pictures. She had some of her own and while she respected the previous owner of the particular canopy, she knew they were no longer coming back and that she had every right to do what she wanted. What she didn't expect was a rip of paper to create a rip of anger.

She hadn't talked to the boy since she'd gotten there. She knew he was the smallest fifteen-year-old she had ever laid her eyes upon and that he had black hair and a really, really nice robot. He had heard him talk to her Godmother with happiness and sarcasm and envied what she couldn't understand.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She looked over with uncertainty at the menace the boy presented. "Me?"

"Yes, you, Genesis! What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking…." She paused and rephrased. "Putting my posters up."

"Who said you had the right to do that?"

" _I_ did!" she knew how indignant she sounded. They both knew.

"But did I give you permission? This is my room, after all."

Genesis could not be mad at him and she could not fear him because while anger clouded his voice and he sounded as if he would rip her flesh off should she take another move, his own skin shook with sadness and fear for something he wasn't prepared for. So, she went quickly.

She ripped it off in a swooping manner. She ripped the next poster in quick succession, leading up with the falling of a picture frame. She continued to do this but kept every paper, every frame, every figurine intact because it was his decision, whether or not he wanted to destroy his regret.

He stood there in silence as he breathed in, out. He looked as if he wanted to rip her eyes out of her sockets and this did not scare her because she knew someone was there to stop him.

"I don't believe I got your name."

He looked up at the sound of her voice. "Excuse me?"

"No one's told me your name."

A pause in life. "Hiro… Hamada."

" _Hiro, please stay home! I can't lose you—"_

" _I am going and you aren't stopping me."_

She ran because they couldn't. They couldn't run like she could when innocent because she had the strangest feeling. Genesis loved December.

Her small gown was white and flowed behind her like that of Columbus's sails. A black sweater twice the length of her was paired with it, covering her pale, pale arms and matching her long, silky black hair. She wore boots.

She had been busy playing the rape victim in the play.

But she had ran out in a fright, scared no more for the play she had to be included upon but for the boy she held so dear. She hadn't a clue of how she had completed such a feat; the rope burns still chaffed her wrists and ankles and neck…? How had he expected her to… she hadn't known how, or why, but she thinks the man loves French with such a passion that he could do no harm to her….

The streets were slick with snow and ice and she slipped, landing on her bum with a wince and sliding down the sloping street. It rang faintly in her mind that this was the right direction, and that she had no idea why, because all she cared about was her brother, Mr. Hiro Hamada.

Genesis realized slowly she was slipping on a sidewalk and ended up quickly falling against an alleyway wall. Her eyes were slightly fuzzy but their grey irises knew truth and fear. What had the man called the containers? Freedom pills?

She ran and ran and could see a horrifying green sight shooting up into the sky, a spire of plagued energy that endangered the world around her. That world was his, also, and this created a tornado around her that mixed with her thoughts and just… didn't seem quite right.

The whirlwind led Genesis into a large opening with too much action. She was aware of voices, one that screamed _"Genesis! Genesis, get out of here! Genesis!"_ and it rang faintly of honey and lemon. She was aware of blurry colors being held down by black and a lone purple blur with his grey buddy. A white blur approached her and said something that sounded suspiciously like _"Oh, so this is the play toy?"_

She trembled because of the wind and a slight, tad bit of fear. Both washed over her as it began to snow and she breathed in soothing breaths, hearing her Godmother and her beautiful voice of _"Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining…"_ her shiny red hair and beautiful green eyes—

It all morphed into screaming and shouting of _"H..!"_ she didn't know how to complete the sentence and this made her fear for his life. Her vision was clearing, as if the Freedom pills were fading away… wait, they were. They were fading fast and she didn't want them to because what faced her was terrifying.

She dusted off her white gown and scratched her neck and looked around to see Honey Lemon and Gogo and Wasabi and Freddie and… they were held by the villains in this story, who came in the form of masked Japanese men with pistols as black as night. Baymax was nowhere to be found and she knew she should have ignored him.

 _"Hiro…."_

 _"I don't need any weapons, okay? I've got him."_

 _"Hiro… that's not why… you know what? It'll be your regret at the end of the day."_

Genesis hated herself for not arguing and being difficult with him that day. She hated how victorious he looked afterwards and _cursed him_ for jumping in front of the weapon he should've had in the first place.

"Leave."

The masked men didn't know what to say as they all looked to the white hood. He tipped his head. "Excuse me?"

"I said leave. Please." But she was not pleading.

"We don't take orders from _you_."

"You're right," she nods. "You don't." and then she pulls out her silver pistol and wipes out the men holding her five down and watches as Wasabi and Fred get to Baymax and Gogo and Honey Lemon contained the other man and men in the space around her.

Baymax flew over and she fell to her knees, not quite comprehending. Hiro coughed a wet cough and gave her a sad, sun-stained smile. But her vision was blurry again and the lights were getting brighter and brighter and she looked at Hiro and asked him a question.

"What are Freedom pills?"

* * *

Gogo was perceptive. Always had been, always will be.

So when it was one day later and she was home cooking and she gets a call from a lady named Cass, she nods. And picks up the phone with shaky hands and breathes in with a _"Hello, Cass"_.

And through the phone are the jumbled words of a heartbroken woman that speak _"What do I do now, Gogo? I told myself that it would be okay, that we would find Genesis, and I knew we would! But I was so scared and there was so much doubt and pain because I had no idea if—and then Hiro goes out and ignores me and…"_

Gogo has grown used to pauses.

 _"And now he's gotten himself killed. And now I have to answer Genesis all by myself whenever she asks what 'freedom pills' are and what the hell 'rape' is. How do I tell her how bad they are when she can say it all in fifteen different languages? How do I tell her that it wasn't a play, that it wasn't fake and that the ropes weren't just props and that his dear 'freedom pills' are_ _her_ poison?"

Gogo hates pauses.

They fill her kitchen with unwelcome answers.

 _"I'm losing them all, Gogo! I lost Tadashi out of stupidity and Hiro out of stubbornness and now I've lost Genesis out of innocence. I feel as if there is nothing I can do and I want to_ change _that so, so badly! I feel as if I want to kill the truck driver that killed their parents and strangle the emotionless idiots I used to call friends. I wanted…."_

They fill her chest with flutters of hope that shouldn't be there.

They make her cry oil.

 _"Tadashi screamed, once. I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember it now because it was never for his parents, never for me, never for his friends or my friends or Hiro's friends. Never for family. It was for brotherhood, for Hiro. Tadashi screamed once, when he was seven and Hiro was two and I was there! It was so loud and I didn't know why he would do such a thing."_

They fill her with salty questions.

They fill her polluted ocean with tears.

 _"I ran up and pushed through paramedics and jumped over yellow to reach them and Tadashi was still screaming. I told him to shut it, to be quiet, but he just screamed louder and louder and I finally looked inside the back seat. The truck had come at an angle, you see. Their mother died from shock and their father died from the collision."_

Pauses were interruptions in speech.

 _"Tadashi had hardly unbuckled when he started. He was on the safe side, for the most part, and made it out with nothing but gash on his back. But he would not shut up and…."  
_ Pauses were sudden.

 _"The only reason Hiro looks the way he does now is because of science. His entire left side went through months of surgery and rehabilitation. He went through at least five years of speech therapy and gained a heart condition and asthma. He had to wear a mask when he slept for the first eleven years of his life."_

Pauses made Gogo rub her head and place her hands over her mouth.

 _"He had a weak immune system, his cells didn't protect properly against pathogens, and he tires easily. But you know what also came from that truck? The smartest kid on earth. The most adorable and funniest and most innocent boy."_

Pauses made her cry oil.

 _"And now he's been taken away all over again."_

* * *

It was two weeks later that they learned the truth.

Genesis had seen it, per usual. She sees everything, even the blackest of all black suits and the darkest of all dark hair and—and she sees burn scars. She sees a deformed hand covered by gloves. It was Christmas Eve and she sees the man standing at her brother's grave. She sees these burn marks peeking through the wool gloves.

She sees a red scarf.

She sees shaky tears running down it and tugs on Wasabi's arm. He sighs, she can tell [she can tell everything]. He looks from the sky with a sad eye and kneels down, turning her in front of him and grasping her shoulders. "Yes, Genesis?"

"I think my brother is back." And she points with her tiny red gloved finger.

And Wasabi turns his head ever-so-slowly, quickly putting the girl behind him and doing a mental check over his swords. They're clasped to his wrists and glow purple, now, instead of green.

He rises from his crouch so, so slowly. "Sir? What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking at a grave."

Wasabi hadn't expected an answer to come so quickly and it shakes him because he isn't fast [save for when he's protecting]. He feels the need to defend the victimized girl behind him and the black jacketed man in front of him reminds of the dreaded alleyway incident.

"But why?"

"You're asking why _I_ am looking at his grave."

Genesis nods.

"Yes, I am."

And now pauses are back and Wasabi is reminded of Gogo's notebook. "I was going to bring him a present, for his seventeenth birthday."

A purple mask is held up, metal and beautifully crafted. This hand is not burned.

"But then I found out that he was dead…." His voice cracks, something that shouldn't happen because he is far too old. He drinks his heart away on normal nights. "I intended on surprising them all. Just walking up on his birthday and giving him the present. His favorite animal is the jackal, you see. Anubis, like in Egypt. So, you see, a jackal mask."

 _"I have a lot of secrets, Wasabi. They died with him."_

He took a step back. Genesis ran forward and Wasabi cried out, panic giving in momentarily as he pulled out his blades. They glowed and pulsed and he watched as the man held up his burnt hand. It was not a glove, and the man is smart for he has created a mechanical, fully functioning arm.

Genesis stopped in front of him. She has on a black dress and red scarf. Her hair is held up in a neckerchief the color of the sky. She wears boots.

"I'm terribly sorry for leaving them," the man kneels down, now, and places down the mask. The moment Genesis touches it turns black and glittering, fitting her features perfectly and the eyes are glowing gold. It shapes itself around her head like microbots and is sleek and smooth, coming up in a point at the back of her head.

Tadashi laughs and faces Wasabi as Genesis tries out her new wings. They have replaced her arms and are like that of a raven's. "I know, this is probably scaring you. But, well, I made the mask capable of shaping to everyone's personalities. When it comes to animals, that is. Apparently…." Tadashi frowned as Wasabi looked at him.

"She's a bringer of death."

Tadashi nodded. "A beautiful little crow."

* * *

 **So, yeah, it's been a while. And guess what? I have nothing to say!**

 **I'm only talking right now to tell you I am posting a ROTG story tomorrow, and I am forewarning you it is _extremely_ dark. Just to prepare you :)**

 **~Mini**


End file.
